Spongebob's Date
by iedasb
Summary: After confessing his love for Sandy, and knowing Sandy loved him back, he invited Sandy for a date. Spandy again! To understand better this fic, read Sandy's date. Sorry for a any error I'm without computer, it broke, I did a in my cell phone.


Some days passed after SpongeBob confessing he loved Sandy, they kept living more as friends, than lovers, playing like before, fighting like before. But SpongeBob wanted something more. Sandy wanted as well, even after all that they were a bit ashamed to go on a date, they were confused about all that, but they we're sometimes kissing, and saying I love you to each other, and hugging a lot more.

But one day, Mr. SquarePants decides that was about time to invite Sandy to a romantic date.

"Gary, I want this date to be perfect! I'll do my best to make this the happiest day to Sandy!"

"Meow." Gary said.

SpongeBob put his best pair of pants, his cutest tie, and his whitest shirt.

He looked at a mirror, he were wearing his common outfit, but it was shinning.

"Okay." SpongeBob grabbed his Krusty Krab hat "I'll go Sandy's tree dome after work!"

~Bubble transition screen~

SpongeBob was serving krabby patties to a client when, after serving, he went in Squidward's direction and asked "Squidward, do you think my outfit looks good?" Squidward looked SpongeBob's outfit, that was just the same as everyday. Trying to not make SpongeBob talk with him a lot, annoying him, he said "Your outfit looks fine SpongeBob, now go make these krabby patties." Squidward handled a order to SpongeBob.

"Got it Squidward! I need to stay good today, I'll ask Sandy out for a date!"

Squidward just looked at him with a bored expression.

SpongeBob was thinking a lot about how he would ask Sandy out while making krabby patties "Sandy, we could go on a date now that we... Hmmm... No... Sandy, would you like to go out on a date with me? Nope... That's boring... Miss Cheeks, I love you so..."

"SPONGEBOB!" Squidward yelled.

SpongeBob got scared, when he heard Squidward, he dropped a bottle of ketchup on the ground, and the ketchup splashed on his clothes.

SpongeBob looked at the mess. He just turned around and said in a quiet and disappointed voice "Squidward... Why did you do that?"

Squidward realized what just happened he looked a little sad with what he made, but he tried to give an excuse "You were delaying a lot... The clients are angry waiting for their patties..."

SpongeBob look sad, Squidward always yelled at SpongeBob, but he never cared, but this day was different, SpongeBob's voice made him feel bad, he never saw him talking like that with him.

Squidward said to the clients waiting on the line "Excuse me please." Squidward left the his cashier post, and he went to the kitchen, were SpongeBob was just with a disappointed face looking at the mess.

"SpongeBob, look I didn't meant to do that..."

"It's okay Squidward..." SpongeBob answered in a sad voice.

Squidward got a piece of paper and went in SpongeBob's direction saying "Let me help clean you."

Squidward helped SpongeBob clean himself and the floor, Squidward never did such things, but SpongeBob's disappointed voice made him feel really bad.

After cleaning everything, Squidward was going back to his post at the cashier, he was at the door, he said "I'm sorry SpongeBob..." SpongeBob didn't answered.

SpongeBob's clothes were still stained.

SpongeBob was thinking "Squidward yell at me all the time, but this never makes me do thing like this... I might be nervous. I need to calm down."

He looked at his dirty clothes "I guess this is not a problem..."

SpongeBob left the kitchen, with a order in his hand, he said to Squidward "I'm sorry Squidward, I didn't wanted to be mean to you. I'm just nervous about all the things happening in my life so fast..."

"Alright SpongeBob..." Squidward answered clumsy.

They continued having a normal working day at the Krust Krabby.

After work SpongeBob looked his clothes, that were all messy, he said to himself "I guess Sandy will not care about this. he he" Then he said good bye to Mr. Krabs and Squidward "Bye Squidward, bye Mr. Krabs, see you tomorrow!"

SpongeBob ran fast to Sandy's tree dome. But unfortunately, something was going to happen.

Two bad looking guys saw SpongeBob, SpongeBob, innocent as always, he said "Hi guys!"

Two guys looked at each other faces. One said "Let's teach this kid a lesson."

Get grabbed SpongeBob and threw him in a dumpster near.

"Ha ha ha ha" The two left laughing.

SpongeBob came out of the dumpster saying: "Barnacles! I just wanted to be nice to them, now this!" SpongeBob smelled himself "Ewww. I'm stinking! But I said to Sandy I would encounter her as soon I leave Krusty Krab... What I'm gonna do?"

SpongeBob decided to go in a store near, when he entered, a lot of fishes covered their noses saying "Eww!" and "You stink!".

SpongeBob was really ashamed, but he was quickly, grabbed a deodorant paid and left the store.

"I'm sure this gonna work!" He sprayed himself with the deodorant, that made him smell a lot worse, but he was so worried about meeting Sandy he didn't even noticed his bad smell.

SpongeBob ran fast to arrive at Sandy's tree dome, when he arrived, he stopped at her door and panted. He ringed the doorbell. Sandy he heard Sandy voice from the doorbell. "Just a sec SpongeBob!"

Sandy opened the door, then he entered, put a water helmet, then the water suction process started. He then entered Sandy's dome, his smell were a lot worse without water around him.

Sandy just arrived, she noticed how bad he was, how his clothes were dirty, his horrible smell. She said covering her nose "SpongeBob! What happened to you?"

SpongeBob looked worried, but he answered "What happened? Nothing... Why is something wrong with me?"

Sandy looked a away worried to tell him, but she thought it was better telling him.

"Actually... You're smelling bad and your clothes are more dirty than the usual..."

SpongeBob looked at Sandy with a sad face, then he started crying loud, and ran away from her.

Sandy seeing his reaction, she ran behind him and said "SpongeBob come back!"

SpongeBob, sobbing, said "But I'm dirty and stinking..." He was at door already.

Sandy went to his side and said smiling "Nothing than a good bath can't solve!"

"I guess you right Sandy." SpongeBob said with a sad voice "I'm going home to take a bath."

"You don't need to go home to take a shower. I have one here! Let's go."

Sandy went with SpongeBob at her side inside her tree, they went to the bathroom.

"Here SpongeBob, take a bath. And give me your clothes, I'll wash and dry them right away!"

SpongeBob entered the bathroom, took off his clothes, and from he door, he gave them to Sandy. He said softy, while giving her his clothes "Thank you..."

"Not a problem SpongeBob!" Sandy said happily.

SpongeBob went to the shower, turned it on, and took off his helmet, and started to take a good bath.

Sandy went to her laundry, put SpongeBob clothes in a washing machine.

After washing it, Sandy was going to dry the clothes, but she thought "SpongeBob is always wet. I better leave his clothes wet."

Sandy went back to the bathroom door, she said to SpongeBob, who was finishing his bath "SpongeBob your clothes are here!" she opened the door, without looking inside, and put his clothes inside the bathroom.

After putting his clothes and helmet leaving the bathroom, SpongeBob was all ashamed because of all this. He hadn't courage to say anything to Sandy.

After some time, Sandy decided to say something "Now everything is okay, right SpongeBob?"

SpongeBob blushed and said "Yeah... Sorry for everything Sandy..."

"Don't need to apologize, but tell me what happened with you today?"

SpongeBob told her everything that happened with him that day.

"That sucks SpongeBob... But now forget it you're all clean and smelling good!"

SpongeBob just smiled listening to her words.

"So SpongeBob, early you said you wanted to tell me something... What is it?"

"Well..." After all those things SpongeBob was afraid to ask her out "Do you wanna fight karate?" SpongeBob said worried.

"Sure SpongeBob, but it was really what you were going to ask me?"

SpongeBob said a bit shy "Yes... It was..."

Sandy knew he was lying she then said

"Aww come 'on SpongeBob tell me the truth!"

SpongeBob was really ashamed, because of everything, but he couldn't lie to her, he explains "Sandy... After every thing that happened to me today I was afraid to ask you this... But I can't lie to you. I was going to ask you out..."

"Are you inviting me for a date SpongeBob?" Sandy said looking confused, but happy.

"Yes... But I'm a mess..."

"SpongeBob, I accept. I want to go on a date with you... And you're not a mess, you're my adorable spongy!" Sandy said smiling and hugging him.

SpongeBob smiled, looking really happy.

Then he said "I'm glad you accepted my invitation. I just know the right place for our date!"

Sandy made a bored expression, then said "Isn't the Krusty Krab?"

SpongeBob looked ashamed, answered: "Yeah..." He laughed clumsy.

"Oh SpongeBob, will you ever change?" Sandy started to laugh, then both laughed.

The end.


End file.
